Sniper and Spotter
by ZephryZ
Summary: An AU where everyone is part of an elite team. As their designated marksman, for 2 years she has effectively dealt with and eliminated every target. What happens when she finally fails to hit her mark? Just who is this mysterious boy?
1. Chapter 1

HALP I STARTED A NEW FIC. SOMEONE PLEASE STOP MEH.

* * *

Among the millions of urban legends told in the city of Belder, the most well known tells of a silent sniper working in the shadows of the city. Her silver hair glowing in the night as it contrasted her pitch dark rifle. She was a ghost, nobody knew where she came from, what she was born for, but everyone knew the deadly force behind that rifle. Some say she was an orphan raised for the sole purpose of killing, some say she was a demon summoned by a jealous lover. Unfeeling and stone-faced, she excelled in her profession, which was assassination.

The barrel of the rifle shone dimly against the night. Her lithe frame leaned over the rifle that seemed to look even longer than she was tall. The girl looked through the scope once more, aiming the reticle and monitoring her unfortunate target; a slightly rotund man who was now toasting with his equally rotund partners.

"Infiltration complete." A woman's voice broke the radio's silence.

"I have eyes on the target." she wasted no words as she spoke into the earpiece.

A grunt found itself into the earpiece as well, confirming her suspicions that her teammate wasn't alone.

She passed the time by monitoring her teammate, her green hair and rather big chest catching the eye of every red-blooded man in the room, including the target. Although, that didn't go unnoticed by a sharp eyed man in a suit.

She went by a variety of names, but her favourite was Rena. Gifted in the art of honey trapping, she used her voluptuous body to extract information from men. She could even be classified as one of the trade's best, if you were to believe the numerous rumors that were spread about her.

Raven, one of the exceeding rare men that was able to resist her charms, was undercover as her escorting bodyguard, in position should anything go wrong. He was the oldest of everyone, considering his background in the military.

"Hold up. I'm almost in." a teenager's voice joined the conversation.

Elsword, a teenager like her, was their leader, and he usually filled the spot of being her spotter. However for this mission, their demolitions specialist was not present and he stepped up to fill the gap.

The missing demolition specialist was Chung, a rather blond boy, orphaned when his father had been one of the team's targets. He had been scouted, having shown a knack of explosives,and was now 2 years into the group as an active member. He had taken leave, supposedly having caught the pox from someone.

"Els, stop screwing around. We are running late on the schedule." their commander barked.

Ah, their commander. She was Elsword's older sister. Apparently, leadership ran in the family. Although she was safely tucked away at the stronghold, she was once known as the Perfect Red Knight, in recognition in her blazing red hair and demon-like accuracy with a gun.

She watched as Rena led their target into a rather out of the way room overlooking the balcony. Had she not been 2 kilometres away, she might have been spotted. However, this set up a rather easy sniping opportunity.

"Prepare for the party in T-minus 3 minutes.", the boy replied.

"Understood. Switching to heat optics." She pushed a small button and an additional optic clicked into place on her custom made sniper rifle.

She zoomed in on the man, imagining the man's lustful face at he ogled Rena.

"4...3...2...1… Time!" The power in the building flickered and lost power, immersing it in darkness with a loud boom. Nobody noticed the bullet that penetrated the glass, staining the opposite wall crimson red in blood or the blast from the high powered rifle drowned out by the explosion.

"Neutralisation confirmed. Beginning extraction." Rena spoke out once more.

"Likewise." a gruff voice that could only belong to Raven followed after.

"I suppose I should get lost as well then." Elsword was next to confirm.

Now that her job was done, she released her grip and lifted her finger off the trigger, flicking the safety back on. She knew the trio would have no trouble escaping.

"Good job. Everyone, time to head back for another successful mission party!"

"Acknowledged." The one known only as "The Silver-haired Sniper" packed her rifle into the guitar case, pulled her hoodie on herself and descended the steps, vanishing into the chaos that the blackout brought.

* * *

Hey. Leave a Review if you want to see more of this story~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back from my hiatus haha I don't know how bad these chapters are but it's fine! I hope there are still people reading this. XD

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a teenager not much older than them sat on the edge of his respective rooftop. His pure white hair ruffled in the breeze, contrasting his jet black attire.

"Kahaha, my target was already taken care of?" he smirked. "They were even faster than I thought. Although this is all within my expectations."

"What did you want with me?" a blonde boy in bullet proof armor pointed his pistol at him.

"I just needed a little bit of information. About this… Sniper friend of yours." Bright magenta eyes revealed a slight touch of madness.

"Another secret admirer huh? Seems like I have to clear out the trash again." Blonde eyes narrowed before he squeezed off a round.

But what was left was just a hole in the concrete.

"You won't be able to touch me if you telegraph your moves like that" he laughed and flicked the ejected bullet casing into the air.

"You!" He turned his pistol to face him, but was too late.

"Too slow." The gleam of knife briefly reflected the smirk of its owner as it embedded itself into flesh.

The scream of pain that followed barely managed to escape before getting drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the busy city below.

After he was done with that trivial argument, Add took his time walking the streets till his next 'appointment'.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" he bumped into a woman, and offered an apology.

"It's no problem, just watch out next time~" Her luscious voice rang in his ears, her green hair and rather immodest chest moving along with her quick hip turn and wink.

"I will ma'am!" he smiled even wider, earning an evil glare from her butler who seemed to be wearing a trench coat in the hot summer month of May.

"Be careful with the lady next time, boy." he grunted, before passing him by.

"Of course!" He turned and bowed graciously at his back.

"Although I do wonder, what is so important that would warrant one to hide in such hot clothing." his smile turned into a deranged smirk.

"Kekek. Now, the foxhunting begins." As he watched the slowly blinking green dot flicker to life on his screens, and move slowly in the opposite direction.

* * *

R&R please~ let me know if this story is still alive


	3. Chapter 3

Here''s another quick chapter! I did these a long time ago, and now I'm just doing grammar and vocabulary edits XD enjoy!

* * *

"Sir? Sir! Are you listening to us?" A squeaky voice penetrated into his head, waking him from his stupor.

He was now sitting in front a board of glassy eyed men. He must've dozed off.

"Sir, after hearing our troubles, would you be so inclined to…" their leader initiated the conversation.

He now remembered why he was so sleepy. He was sick of it, this rather roundabout method of tiptoeing around the subject of assassinations. Politicians, CEOs, everyone in this planet wanted someone else dead. It was the basis of humanity to conflict. And from this conflict, he earned his living.

"You just want me to kill this guy, right?" he picked up the picture of a smiling family, with a red circle over the man's face.

"Let's not use this word. We simply want to elimin-" the man started once more.

"This guy. Dead. Yes. Or No." He banged the table with one hand to show his impatience. He couldn't care less anymore now that he had the blood of at least a thousand on his hands.

"Y-Yes!" the man screeched in terror.

"I assume you already have the payment and compensation in advance."

"Y-Yes. Everything is in t-this case!" the man hurriedly brought the case to the table and opened it to show the glow of gold.

"Now off with you." he shooed them away.

"No, it would be you who is going to be offed today." The man who had been quivering just a moment ago stood up and raised his pistol alongside his men who had done the same.

"Tch." Add sighed and clicked his tongue. "When will you learn?"

Guns ablazing, the men emptied their magazines into him. As the smoke cleared, the 4 men smirked at the easy kill.

"What are you doing? I was expecting a little more than that." a voice cut through.

All the bullets had mysteriously missed the boy, leaving him perfectly unharmed except for the slight gunpowder burn that was reddening his shoulders.

"Kekek, guess I was too close." he smirked,before releasing his hand and letting the casings clink unto the floor.

"Fire!" By now, all the men had reloaded and began filling the boy with lead, or so they had thought.

He sighed and folded his arms. This time, the bullets had stopped in midair as if being held up by something. With a quick flick of the wrist, the new master of these bullets flew back at the men who fired them, riddling them full of holes.

"H-he's an Esper!" The leader choked through his bloodied jacket, before barrelling into him and unsheathing his knife.

"A knife like that. I remember it. Excellent quality. You do really have to tell me where you bought it." He toyed with his injured assailant, bobbing and weaving in between the strikes and slashes.

"Die, demon! You scourge the world with your satanic powers!" blood splattered the floor with every word.

Yes. He was a demon. He laughed at his paradoxical existence. A decade ago, he wouldn't even have thought of hurting another, much less ending their life.

He rubbed his temple. He had heard enough. He was stronger now, strong enough to do this:

 _ **Void Field**_

The gravity increased in the area around him sending the man barrelling to the ground and unable to move.

"You know. I never asked for this. It's all thanks to people like you.." He picked up the knife and studied it closely before lifting the chin of his prey.

"You haven't seen a real demon yet…" The glint of moonlight off the blade reflected a serenity that contrasted the screams of agony and pain that followed after.

* * *

Same, R&R again if you liked it! :3

Thanks for the support, didn't think people would still be reading this


End file.
